starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sovereign
Sovereigns serve as biological super carriers with multiple folds to hold an untold number of creatures. An evolved form of Zerg Leviathans , Sovereigns double as flying relay stations for the hive mind. Like Overlords, they can grant Control to maintain forces in a system. Thanks to genetic enhancements, Sovereigns give extra Control beyond normal limits. Sovereigns have at least 120 spore colonies on their carapaces (60 - top and 60 - bottom). This allows them to clear a path through any enemy armada or army that stands in their way. Multiple orificies can be mutated to accommodate swarms of Hydralisks to provide additional firepower (Roughnecks - Starship Troopers Chronicles: Super Transport Bug). Much like a Carrier , Sovereigns can grow smaller organisms called Lampreys to increase their offensive capabilities and longevity in combat. When released, Lampreys tear apart flesh and steel from enemy forces and convert it into a substance that immediately heals the host that spawned them (Warcraft 3: Crypt Lord). They can also double as livining chaff from enemy attacks, giving the Sovereign time to retreat or retaliate. Due to their personal hive-mind, each Lamprey that was left alive dies once their creator is destroyed. One of the biggest problems faced by transport units is being blown up with the cargo. This often costs tons of hard earned minerals and Vespene that could have been used for upgrades. To alleviate this problem, the Sovereign has "evolved" special egg sacks to protect any ground troops in its inner folds. These eggs act as biological drop pods (Halo: HEV) that resemble sea urchins. The outer shell and spines are made of similar material to Ultralisk carapaces. When the egg crashes to the ground, the unit inside must rehatch itself out into battle. The yolk-like fluid in the egg cushins the impact, but some units still recieve damage (-5 to HPs) or die from heavy falls. It has always been survival of the fittest with the Zerg. When the "egg" hatches, the spines explode like shrapnel at any nearby unit. Each egg can hold up to four Zerglings, two Hydralisks , or one Ultralisk. Lastly, Sovereigns can create Warp portals to move massive troops viturally anywhere its allies can see. This can be used to either reinforce weakened bases or strategic withdrawls to safer areas. Sovereign portals are powerful enough that even enemy units and buildings can be taken along with them. Enemy units suddenly finding themselves cut off from allies and in an unfriendly base rarely make out such situations alive. Special Abilities: *Spawn Lampreys: **Each Lamprey gives 30 HPs to the Sovereign after attacking an enemy unit or structure. Sovereigns can have a maximum of 50 Lampreys **If the Sovereign is destroyed each Lamprey dies *SPIKED SHELLS (autocast) - ground units are encased in eggs before released: **Can hold 4 small, 2 medium, or 1 large unit **Shell explodes with spines once released **Units lose 5 HPs after landing *MASTERMIND (passive) - can add +50 control past the 200 limit *EGRESSION (Ultimate) - transports itself and all near by units to anywhere on a map. Ground units are lost if target area is on impassable terrain Category:Meta-Breed Category:Zerg Heroes